In a tape recording and reproducing apparatus, various functions (such as establishment of the play mode, switching action of an auto reverse mechanism, etc.) are controlled by energization and deenergization of a corresponding number of solenoids. In this regard, the number of solenoids in a tape player tends to increase, and this increase elevates the fabrication cost of the tape player. Additionally, with increase of solenoids, the schedule arrangement for timely energizing or deenergizing the respective solenoids becomes extremely important because a small error in the timing will untimely drive or stop a gear.